Bill buys a 32 oz bottle of soda for 3 cents per ounce. Jill buys a 40 oz bottle of soda for 2.5 cents per ounce. How many more cents does Jill's bottle of soda cost?
Answer: Bill's bottle of soda contains 32 oz and costs 3 cents per ounce. Therefore, in total, Bill's bottle costs $32\text{ oz}\cdot\frac{3 \text{ cents}}{\text{oz}}$ = 96 cents. Jill's bottle of soda contains 40 oz and costs 2.5 cents per ounce. Therefore, in total, Jill's bottle costs $40\text{ oz}\cdot\frac{2.5\text{ cents}}{\text{oz}}$ = 100 cents. Thus, Jill's bottle of soda costs $100 - 96 = \fbox{4 cents}$ more than Bill's bottle of soda.